The present invention relates to an electrophotographic cartridge (hereinafter referring to as PC-cartridge) of an image formation apparatus. Particularly, the present invention relates to a PC-cartridge of an image formation apparatus having braking mechanism for reducing evenness of rotation for a photosensitive drum.